


Silver Lining

by ivorydice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Smut, Okay maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydice/pseuds/ivorydice
Summary: He could still see Noctis, and so it wasn't the end of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Has a fic like this been done before? I can't recall D:
> 
> I got the idea in my head and was like "OMG! I can TOTALLY make myself feel better over this whole thing and it'll be great and awesome!" Instead I ended up making myself feel even worse? Idk. Forever crying at this game. Fuck this game.
> 
> I wanted to keep this short and sweet, but things kept wanting to come out and it's super late where I live, so it might have just ended up ramble-y. I'm sick of looking at it though, so I'm posting it lol. I keep getting some snippets in my head, so maybe I'll make a sort of series of this, if anyone would want to see more.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes, rambling, inconsistencies, etc are mine! Feel free to point them out to me though. I might end up rewriting/editing this some other time,.

  
  
In the quiet confines of their train cabin, Ignis listened to the sound of his young King's breathing as he slept. He was curled up on his side with the pillows at his feet, his upper body mostly resting in Ignis's lap, his face pressed into Ignis's stomach, hands clutching at the material of his shirt. Even in sleep he seemed troubled. Fingers clenching every now and then, breath hitching, muscles twitching.  
  
With his head leaning back against the wall, Ignis simply listened and stroked his hand through Noctis's hair. Fitful or not, he needed every bit of sleep he could get.  
  
It must have been sometime past midnight. The train was almost overwhelmingly quiet, even to his now sensitive ears, and he would worry that he had gone deaf as well as blind if it wasn't for the quiet noises coming from the body below him and the muffled sound of the train moving along the tracks.  
  
_Blind_. Such a simple, seemingly harmless word and yet it came with so much weight. A year ago it wasn't something he had ever considered labelling himself. Sure, his vision had never been the best without his glasses, but he had always been able to _see_. Faces and shapes had been fuzzy, yes, but they had been _there_.  
  
And yet now, a few weeks after the disaster that had been Altissia, he was starting to become used to the darkness. It was his new normal. But, while he was getting used to it, he knew that his friends were still struggling with the idea of accepting it.  
  
He knew Gladio was angry with his sudden and apparently easy acceptance over this new disability, but then again Gladio was angry with a lot of things recently. Angry that everything had gone south in the first place, angry that Ignis had been hurt, angry that he wouldn't recover, angry that he was willing to put himself in danger. But it was an anger born out of fear, and that was okay. They were all more than a little scared right now.  
  
Prompto, bless his heart, the poor boy just wanted to help make it easier for him, constantly worrying over him, wanting to somehow make things better even though they all knew there was nothing more to be done. The youngest had always had such a big and gentle heart, it was a wonder that Ignis had ever once worried that he might have been a bad influence over the prince.  
  
And Noctis, _dear Noct_ , he was still wracked with grief and guilt, shouldering the blame over Ignis's injuries even though there was no blame to place on anyone, let alone on him. There would be no stopping him, however. He knew that Noctis would always feel responsible for what had happened. He knew that there would always be moments, even years from now, when Noctis would look at him and see his scars and think _I could have stopped that_.  
  
And so, of course, they wouldn't understand how it was just so easy for Ignis to accept. They couldn't, not when he hadn't explained it to them. Because, really, it wasn't the end of the world. It hurt, of _course_ it hurt, the fact that he would never see the sky again, or the sprawling landscapes, or the way his cooking turned out, or the smiles of his friends. He would never be able to read again, he would never be able to drive again, and he would always have to rely on the sights of others.  
  
But he could still see Noctis, and so it wasn't the end of the world.  
  
Ignis opened his good eye and looked down at the young man bundled up in his lap. It had hurt to look at him at first, if he was honest with himself. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, hadn't wanted to cling to this new development lest it be cruelly snatched away from him to leave him all alone in the darkness. At first he hadn't quite believed it, thought himself insane, wondered if he had well and truly cracked under the pressure and his mind had been trying to make up for his loss.  
  
But, no, it wasn't hallucinations, it wasn't the product of insanity. Travelling through the mine in Cartanica had proven that.  
  
Because he could _see_ Noctis. In the endless ocean of darkness, Noctis was always there, a crystalline figure, a beacon of light. He looked as if he was in a constant state of warping or phasing, the shapes of his hair and face and clothes glowing with a pure blue colour. It was quite incredible as to how much _detail_ Ignis could actually see. From the strands of his hair to the ruffles in his clothes, his long eyelashes, his jawline and his cheekbones, the shape of his lips. It was as if someone had only used blue colours to paint him on a black canvas, and it was the most beautiful piece of artwork Ignis had ever seen.  
  
Nearly his entire life had been dedicated to the prince, and for years now Ignis had only ever had eyes for him. So it felt rather poetic that Noctis was now the only thing he _could_ see.

Ignis smiled and ran his hand through that blue-black hair again. The loss of his eyesight hurt, but at least he still had _this_. Had Noctis been taken away from him completely, had he been swallowed up into the darkness with the others, well...Ignis's chest clenched just thinking about it.  
  
"Ignis?" Noctis murmured, eyes opening a sliver to stare up at him. He didn't know yet, as Ignis hadn't dared mention it to any of them. Gladio would think he had gone insane, would think he was even more of a potential burden than he already was. Prompto could very well think the same thing. More than that, he feared that they might feel jealous or hurt that Noctis was the only one he could see, and he would never wish that upon them.  
  
Ignis couldn't fathom out the reason behind it all, whether it was because of his magic or something else. His head told him that it was most likely because of Noctis's connection to the crystal, that it was because of the magic running through his veins, but his heart favoured the idea that it was because of the bond between them.  
  
Perhaps it was both.  
  
Ignis ran his knuckles down Noctis's cheek. It was odd, he half-expected his own hand to be silhouetted against him, for Noctis's light to be sucked up into his darkness, but he remained invisible to himself. It almost made the young king seem untouchable, and yet he could still feel that warm skin beneath his. "Go back to sleep," he murmured. "There's still quite some time to go before we reach Tenebrae."  
  
Noctis didn't go back to sleep. He stared up at him in silence, lips pressed tightly together, eyes anguished, and it was almost as if he was trying to commit Ignis's face to memory now that he felt as if he couldn't be caught in the act, in the very same way that Ignis wanted to bask in Noctis's blue glow a little while longer before he had to share this secret with them. He would tell them, once he found the right words and the right time. For now, though, he just wanted to keep it to himself, just wanted to marvel at it before it had to be questioned further, before it would no longer be completely his.  
  
Ignis smiled again. "You're not going to sleep."  
  
"How do you know?" Noctis chuckled.  
  
"I know."  
  
A blue-black hand reached upwards and towards him, cupping his cheek, fingers gingerly stroking over his scars. Ignis sighed into the touch and pressed a kiss to a warm palm. "It's all right," he said.  
  
"It's not all right," Noctis whispered.  
  
Ignis took that hand and pressed his lips to each fingertip. "It will be," he said softly.  
  
The young king surged up then, sitting so that they were facing each other. Ignis reached out for him, cupping his face and stroking his thumbs along his cheekbones. If Noctis noticed how precise his movements were then he didn't mention it. Instead, he climbed into Ignis's lap, so close it was as if he wanted to crawl into his skin, and then he pressed their lips together.  
  
Ignis wrapped his arms around him and let his eye fall closed, loath to let the sight of him disappear for now, but still content to simply _feel_ him. If he kept his eyes closed, then he could almost pretend that they were back in Insomnia, that it was a year ago and they were in Noctis's apartment and there was no sorrow or grief or guilt, only private smiles and kisses and happiness.  
  
Noctis pulled away, and when Ignis opened his eye he couldn't see that old flush on his cheeks, but he could see the familiar hooded eyes. "I want you," Noctis whispered. "Can I have you?"  
  
"Always," Ignis said.  
  
He delighted in still being able to see _this_ , in still being able to watch Noctis come undone as Ignis pulled his clothes from him, as he ran his hands over his body and as his lips trailed after his fingers. He could still watch as Noctis threw his head back against the pillows and arched, he could watch his hands clenching in the bed sheets he knew were there. He could watch as Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and moaned and cried out for more.  
  
And then Ignis's clothes were gone and Noctis was underneath him and wrapped around him, the young king's hands tangling and clenching in his hair as Ignis buried himself in his body. Noctis's gasps were warm against his throat and his voice was breathless as he murmured sweet nothings in his ear, both of them content in chasing their release slowly. Ignis carded his fingers through soft hair and, when he opened his eye, Noctis looked back at him, his gaze so full of love it was almost breathtaking.  
  
Noctis kissed him then and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you," he said.  
  
Ignis smiled. "And I love you. Always."  
  
He trailed kisses along Noctis's face, his temple, his cheek, until he buried his head in the crook of his neck as his climax took him, kissing the skin there as Noctis shook beneath him with his own release. Ignis kept his eye open, pressed close to that blue glow, allowing it to completely fill his sight so that it devoured the usual blackness.  
  
Things might have been dark for them right now, but they would press on, and he would continue to follow Noctis's light until the very end.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me at tumblr! ivorydice.tumblr.com


End file.
